Pride High
by OTPOverload
Summary: A Lion King AU where the characters are human and they go to school. What happened when good girl, Kiara, has to help out the new bad boy, Kovu? Especially when all he can think about is annoying her.


AN. I know that I shouldn't be working on another fanfiction while I still have Bittersweet Memories to think about, but I have a lot of fanfictions that I would like to get on here before I completely forget about what I have. Hope you like this one. I'm not really sure how this one will turn out to be honest.

...

**Kiara's POV**

My alarm clock went off, and I stood quickly. I got a shower and dressed fast, and dad came in my room just as I was putting on my jacket.

"Oh, I see you're already up and ready, let's go then, Kiara." My dad said. He was going to be taking me to school on my first day at Pride High. Dad was the principle, so he could show me where to go, so I wasn't worried about getting lost. I was more worried about making friends. I didn't really have many friends because we all went our separate ways in middle school.

I grabbed my backpack that I got ready the night before, and headed out to meet my dad outside in the car.

"Okay, Kiara. Your first day at Pride High. You're growing up so fast." He said, wiping a fake tear. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"You're so dorky, dad."

"I know." He smiled and started the car.

"I'm nervous." I said when the car started moving.

"I know, sweety. A lot of people are nervous on their first day anywhere. Don't worry though. I'll show you around."

"No, that's not why I'm nervous. I just don't want to have to sit alone everyday at lunch."

"What about your friends? Aren't they going to sit with you?"

"Marafiki moved, and Maisha is hanging out with a different crowd of people. A crowd that I don't want to get mixed up with."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find someone to sit with, Kiara."

"Yeah, I doubt it. You can let me out here." I said, seeing that we were in front of the school. He stopped the car and let me get out. As I was walking away, he rolled down the window.

"If all else fails, you can come eat lunch with me." Like that would happen. People would make fun of me for days.

**Kovu's POV**

I heard a loud noise, and groaned, realizing that it was my alarm clock. I rolled over and turned it off. I opened my eyes slowly, and jumped when I saw a face centimeters from mine.

"You better not think about going back to bed, mister. It's your first day at this new school, Kovu." My mother said. I rolled my eyes and got up slowly, looking at her.

"Mind giving me a little privacy, or do you wanna see what I have going on down there, sicko." I laughed while she hurried out of my room. I got my clothes and went to go take a shower.

I could hear my mom singing while she cleaned up outside, even over the water and my music that was playing. I cranked up my music louder, and finished up my shower, and got dressed.

"Are you done in there?" She called, pounding on the door. I opened it and she stood there, fist up, ready to pound again.

"Yeah, I'm done. See ya." I said, walking past her and out the front door. I didn't care if she wanted to take me. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself.

Besides, it's not like we live that far from the school. It was just down the street.

I didn't have a book bag because I didn't even bother. I could just carry the shit and shove what I didn't need into my locker. Problem solved.

When I got to school, there was a car with someone in it, dropping off a preppy looking girl.

"Hey there, girl." I said to her as her dad pulled away. She took one look at me, and started walking faster.

"Leave me alone, I don't want any drugs." She said without looking at me.

"Ha, you think I'm selling you drugs? Why would I sell my perfectly good stash? You can only get so much of the stuff." I lied. It's fine that she thinks I'm a druggy. It's funnier actually.

"You shouldn't do drugs. It's bad for you."

"Does it look like I give a shit what's bad for me, sweetheart?"

"Don't. Call me sweetheart." She stopped abruptly and glared at me. Even I backed up a step.

"Okay, okay, sorry, princess. Won't happen again."

"Ugh, you're so annoying." She glared once more before stalking away.

"Same goes for you, princess!" I yelled after her. This school may be fun after all.


End file.
